Given
by Munku-JGSPTV
Summary: Vegeta: I will be the most powerful fighter in all of the universe... So he is. He rules, alone. Thing are progressively getting worse, until Pan is born. No, wait. Still getting worse. Much worse. PV
1. Things

'Nothing will stop Frieza and Kakarott from fighting, that is, until Namek explodes and they both go off in a bang. Meanwhile I should become even stronger since I was revived from the dead. And with Frieza and Kakarott out of the picture I will be the most powerful fighter in all of the universe. I must admit, this was unexpected, but that doesn't mean I won't enjoy it.'-Vegeta, Frieza Saga.  
  
I don't need a disclaimer. You should already know the people here don't own anything.  
  
  
  
Given  
  
  
  
Even from that moment, that very first moment, Gohan knew that things were going to be different. The wat the oh-so-mighty Prince of Saiyans stood before them, laughing cruelly. His father was still fighting Frieza on the planet Namek, which was due for its 'Doc, I think I'm about to explode and moment now' appointment. Things were not good.  
  
And as Gohan stared at Vegeta, with his fists clenched, he saw the Prince's eyes flicker at Bulma.  
  
She must have noticed, because she gripped on Gohan's shoulders harder, trying to keep herself hidden. She didn't want to get hurt.  
  
Now he was going on about how they were the last Saiyans left. "I should test my new strength."  
  
Bulma screeched at the thought of a fight and ran away somewhere.   
  
Gohan forced himself into a fighting stance, sure that he would never be able to ever beat Vegeta.  
  
Remembering, now, it had gone horribly. Piccolo had tried to step in, but Vegeta wouldn't allow it. Gohan had a broken arm and a badly bruised hip by the end of it, fallen on the ground before his Prince, coughing up blood. Beaten.  
  
"You digust me," Vegeta spat,"I had thought the Son of Kakarott would have tried to lose more honourably. Now, you'll all just have to start digging your own graves." He raised an arm to perform a finishing move.  
  
But something stopped Vegeta. Two eyes, full of emotion, pleading. Pleading for life.  
  
"Bah. I will give you 20 days to live. Train hard, brat, and maybe we'll have a decent fight then."  
  
Two blue eyes...  
  
*  
  
  
In those 20 days they discovered Goku had perished along with Frieza and the planet Namek. Gohan and Bulma had reunited with thier families, Chichi in despair about the loss of her husband.They stuck together, hiding out at Capsule Corp.  
  
Chichi would not let him fight.  
  
"Absolutely not! I won't let my son be a horrible brute, fighting all the time!" and she continued on, about how he must comeplete his studies. But her eyes said 'I can't let you die...'  
  
Piccolo had gone to Vegeta in Gohan's place, finding himself against a much stronger opponent. There wasn't any way he could have won. Dende managed to heal him just in time.  
  
"Remember, now" Vegeta had said in that same pure evil tone, "anyone who does not obey my rule will find themselves dead. I shall be King, as I was destinied to rule on Vegetasei. If you decide you can ever beat me, I will be waiting..."  
  
Many people had died, opposing the new king of the Earth, but Vegeta always reamained alone in his work, probably seeing all other forms of life too far 'below him'. He had servants, of course, but they too were often prone to his bouts of anger. The streets, which had once been overpopulated, now only had the survivors of Vegeta's wrath, with people only wondering if they would be next.  
  
Bulma had taken it upon herself, in the 5th year of Vegeta's reign, to assemble a group of warriors that might one day buld up and rise agains the King. High hopes.  
  
Gohan, now 11 years old, had joined the Rebel fighters (know as the Tribe of Rebels), despite Chichi's dismay. They had underground meetings, planned future attacks and tried to help those who had been victims. The attacks were not quite as frequent, and Gohan was wondering if Vegeta was getting bored. Or perhaps the King had already journeyed to conquer some other planet. In the Tribe of Rebels, however, Gohan met a wonderful young girl with her own fighting potential.  
  
Videl.  
  
They became the best of friends, and their friendship turned into love after Videl's 22nd birthday.  
  
By that time, of course, the Nameks had been wished elsewhere, but Piccolo decided to remian behind. He 'still had duties' he claimed. Now the dragonballs were never used, for fear that Vegeta would collect them before anyone else. Then he would be able to make any wish he wanted.  
  
So Gohan and Videl had themselves the smallest of weddings, and when they were 25, their first child was born.  
  
Destinied to change the future for all humans, it was said. The son of the greatest human warriors alive (Gohan never revealing to other members of the Tribe that he too, like Vegeta, was Saiyan). But they didn't have a son, they had a girl. A wonderful, bright, happy, healthy girl. Nothing more he could have asked for.  
  
But - safety. Sometimes Gohan thought that he was the only reason Vegeta hung around, to kill Kakarott's spawn. But he must like ruling his own planet and its people. For now, Bulma, Chichi, Videl, Cohan and the rest of the Tribe avoided all contact with Vegeta. It was too dangerous to get in the way.  
  
  
  
"Gohan? Have you seen Pan anywhere? Dinner's just about ready, and Chichi said she'd be down shortly."  
  
Gohan turned from his gaze out the window and to his wife. Still young, she had dark lines around her eyes, and she was more tired than she used to be. Having a three-year-old demi-saiyan running around, dealing with the atrocity of a certain mother-in-law and trying to take time to help with the Tribe of Rebels (ToR from now on) -that was Videl's life at the moment.  
  
A dishcloth was tied at her waist, and she looked exhausted, but Gohan admired her so much. He thought she was just beautiful. He kissed Videl on the nose, saying-  
  
"I'll go find her."  
  
  
*  
  
  
Vegeta yawned and stretched his arms. The meal had been good, now he felt like blowing something up. He was glad that nothing could ever kill him, at least from this planet, and he was possibly the strongest in the universe. But that didn't stop his hunger for power. With immortality, he would be able to do whatever he wished. But those human fools had hidden the dragon balls with them, wherever they were.  
  
If only he had his scouter. Yes, the next thing to do would be to try and find a dragon ball locating device. Vegeta flew on a bit further, spotting a house in the clearing of a forest.   
  
'Why hello there...'  
  
Hopefully there would be somebody in the house he could terrorize.  
  
Walking leisurely through the forest now, Vegeta was glad that he 'owned' this planet and its people. While they weren't that strong, some of them had quite a bit of brain power.  
  
And hopefully no one would decide to make ki dampeners - but then he realised, if anyone tried to come even CLOSE to their King, they'd find themeselves a pile of ashes. Smirking at his evil thoughts, he came closer to the clearing.  
  
Wait! What was that...Vegeta's keen senses picked up some movement, He concentrated for a moment. Either this person had no ki power at all, or they were doing very well to disguise it...  
  
Where was the...Ah! A child's giggle. A tiny girl walked out into the clearing, the moolight covering her face. She giggled again, toddling right up to Vegeta, but falling down.  
  
"Oooomph. Aww! Oopsies!"  
  
Vegeta squinted at the little creature, who was tumbling over herself, now trying to sit up again.  
  
"Dere. Ohhh? Who are you?" The child asked, pressing Vegeta's leg and looking up at him. He had his arms crossed, and he was scrutinizing her. His smouldering coal eyes met hers - the same colour, black.  
  
She seemed in awe of him, but tugged on his spandex pants all the same.  
  
"Who are you? Are you lost? Are you lost?"  
  
She seemed so innocent. Vegeta squatted down, so he was level with her, face to face. What was with this-  
"Ahh!! The King!"  
  
Vegeta shot straight up, forgetting the little girl. He saw a female figure, paralysed at the sight of her murderous Master.  
  
Vegeta sighed. This must be a resident of the house.  
  
"Mama!" There was a boy of about 9 beside her, wearing scruffy clothes and carrying some chopped wood.  
  
"Did you see the way he and that little girl-"  
"Run - Philip! Don't let him catch you!" The mother and son of the little house in the middle of the clearing ran as fast as they possibly could. Vegeta watched them go. He would be able to catch up with them in an istant. Another boring part of his life - no challenge. He was glad that Frieza and Kakarottt were gone, true, but there were absolutely no worthy opponents on this planet. (A/N if only he knew *smug smile)  
  
Where had that girl gone? He glanced up around the clearing. She was buring herself in the pile of wood the boy had dropped. How quaint. All he had to do was send a tiny ki blast into the pile of wood and it would erupt, the child no more. But as he raised his hand to perform the task, the girl peered out at him.  
  
"Ooof. Are you still lost?" Her eyes penetrated right into his.  
  
Vegeta stiffened.  
  
"Ah!" he heard a roar from the far side of the clearing. A young woman rushed out over to the little girl and plucked her from the wood heap, cooing gently. Then she turned to look directly at Vegeta, trying to make the impression she was completely unafraid.  
  
Vegeta sensed a tremendous power enter. No where near his own, of course, but above what he normally 'had to deal with;.  
  
'Ahhh.' Vegeta thought to himself. 'The protective parents.'  
  
He remained in his typical stance, with a smirk in its place.  
  
"You challenge me?"  
  
The young man raised an eyebrow at his King.  
  
"I would prefer not to battle tonight. It's getting rather chilly."  
  
The woman, the mother of that tiny child narrowed her eyes at him. Vegeta glared back at her. (Ha. If only looks COULD kill. I'd be staring right now.)  
  
"Do you remember my father? He was a very honourable man."  
  
Vegeta laughed cruelly.  
  
"One I have recently killed?" He asked.  
  
"No. He died...a few years back. His blood is in my veins...and the blood of his forefathers. Remember that."  
  
Vegeta scowled, and then they took off in the air, leaving their King in that clearing. The little girl gave him one last look.  
  
Vegeta pondered what the man had said.  
  
'His father's blood Running through jis veins? What? Shouldn't that be....'  
  
He decided to do his thinking later, and went to look for that boy and his mother that owned the house in the clearing. Perhaps they would enjoy a friendly visit tonight.  
  
Vegeta had one, flashing image of that little girl, before he decided to forget all that had happened.  
  
He only realised it later:  
  
  
  
  
she had a tail.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Remeber, I'm out for helpful crtism, and I'm willing to rewrite stuff here to make it better or easier to understand. Tell me what you seriously think. But if you are going to flame (and I have my powerful fire extinguisher in handy), please don't just write 'this sucks' Give me a deep, detailed explanation of why you hate it so much. That way I can get better ^_^ 


	2. Encounters

I don't need a disclaimer. You should already know the people here don't own anything.  
  
  
  
Encounters with a Certain King (has anyone read that fic, Encounters with a certain red-head?)  
  
  
  
16-year-old Pan ran laughing into the grassy hill. Her boyfriend from the ToR (Tribe of Rebels), Jeff, was chasing her. And she had to admit, it was a lot of fun. She was dressed in the ToR garb, a plain grey uniform, wearing an orange bandana over her long black hair, She wore a badge, marking  
  
that she had links to the head of her group in ToR. She was, in fact, daughter to the leader-in-command of squads - her father being Gohan, of course.  
  
It was now famed that Son Gohan's family would save the humans from King Vegeta's harsh rule. Although life on earth had become a little easier over the past 10 years, the sky wasn't always blue and it was still difficult for a person to vioce their own, honest opinions. If anyone ever found themselves having thier word against the King's, they'd also find their heads rolling on the floor.  
  
Jeff was great for Pan. He made her more confident, and she was happy. Gohan had been a little protective at first, but Videl had talked to him. Gohan had actually met Jeff before, as he had been in one of Gohan's squads - he knew Jeff would be good to Pan and never hurt her. Gohan was secretly please she had 'found someone' who was part of the ToR. It would just make things a whole lot easier.  
  
Pan kept running, and running fast. She had just accepted herself like any other normal human, perhaps with exceptional strength, but a normal human no less. She had never known she was part of a great Saiyan bloodline, or that she might be able to fly, or that her father could throw huge ki blasts - she never knew. Videl was aware there was always the potential for Pan to be as great as her father, or perhaps one day more powerful than him.  
  
It was safer, they had decided, not to tell her and get her worried. Hopefully she wouldn't one day discover her power or accidently hurt someone. If she wasn't able to control her power though, who knew what could happen. It never occured to either of her parents that if Pan was trained, she might be strong enough to stand her own against Vegeta in battle. Not actually win, but be able to throw at least one punch that would hurt him.  
  
So - Pan was being chased by Jeff, her hair blew in the light breeze and it flowed out behind her as she streaked into a park. There were a few scattered trees, somewhere to hide if Jeff came along to continue their little 'hide and seek' game. Pan smiled and ducked around a huge oak, waiting.  
  
She saw a man walk silently into the paark, his arms hanging freely by his sides. Pan watched him, wary of this strange man.  
  
He had long, strangely spiked black hair that stuck up. He wore the normal clothes of a civillain; plain pants and a shirt of some sort. His was open- collared, and Pan could see some 'well-toned' muscles. Overall, he looked like he'd be in his early 30's.  
  
This man stopped, and turned, looking at the way he had come. Then he faced the direction he was walking again, standing still.  
  
Pan decided, despite all her 'don't talk to anyone you don't know, or who's not a member of ToR' lectures, that she would go and greet the man.  
  
She stepped out from behind the oak tree, feeling a little foolish and realising how strange it would be if she was that man, with people just popping out from behind trees. But, he didn't seem at all surprised to see her.  
  
  
  
"Are you lost?"  
  
  
  
The words jerked him. The last time..  
  
Vegeta stopped his thoughts and took a closer look at the young woman. He sensed a tiny power coming from her, as though the rest was bundled up somewhere.  
  
It would be good if he could get a training partner. Or train her. Give him something to do. So, instead of blasting her past oblivion, he asked her a question.  
  
"Can you fly?"  
  
Pan was stunned. What? OK - I think that this man has been taking way too much of his medication today...She played i cool and acted casual, deciding not to answer at all.  
  
The man started to HOVER above the ground!  
  
"What sort of microscopic jet pack do you HAVE? Amazing! No one can FLY!"  
  
Vegeta gave an inward groan. Just another pathetic human. Useless. She seemed over-exhubereant and lively. Too much so.  
  
"Who are you?" Her eyes were an intriguing coour of black, Vegeta decided. Obviously this girl didn't recognise the face of her King, and since he wasn't wearing his normal suit with the Royal insignia, it was actually a little understandable. Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms (imagining his theme music already? ^_^)  
  
"I was lost. I do not know-"  
  
"I thought you were. I mean, you were just standing there, and you had a really weird look on your face. Where...wait! You didn't answer my question!" Vegeta found it slightly difficult to follow all her little trails of sentences.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
(Vegeta's theme music again)  
  
"A great warrior."  
  
Pan could easily belive that, seeing his strong muscles. This man might actually be nearly as strong as her father! That was a great discovery. Maybe she could...  
  
"Do you want to join the Tribe of Rebels?"  
  
Vegeta raised a brow.  
  
"Oh. It's where a huge group of us are-"  
  
"PAN!!!" she turned at the call of her name, seeing Jeff running right up to her.  
  
"What do you think you're DOING?" His eyebrows were almost touching.  
  
"What?..I was - "  
  
Jeff gave a quick, horrified glance at Vegeta before putting himself between them. He faced Pan and put his hands on her shoulders, terrified, but trying to keep calm.  
  
"Pan. That's The King."  
  
Pan, seeing Vegeta over Jeff's shoulder, was amazed. He wasn't even dressed in his proper clothes! Maybe this is what he had been tring to do all along, get information out of her. Vegeta smirked more at her rising fear. (do you reckon he'd snicker?)  
  
Pan wrung her hands.  
  
'He could kill me. He could kill me. Oh no! He's going to kill me and argh! I've told the KING that-'  
  
"So tell me more about this Tribe of Rebels," Vegeta looked menacingly 'happy' about tormenting her.  
  
Jeff's plastered horrified look dried, now stuck in place.  
  
"Pan! What have you..."  
  
She let out a tiny moan and covered her face with her hands.  
  
'I bet,' Vegeta thought, 'if you poke her with a stick she starts whimpering' (A/N ok, so Vegeta wouldn't have thought that...)  
  
When Pan looked up again, she was biting her lip, possible so she wouldn't do anything the worsen the situation. The King's eyes lickered at both of them. 'The same style of dress, perhaps the markings of this ToR..' he thought.  
  
"C'mon Pan we have to get away from here. You know how"  
  
"Aren't you forgetting to pay respects to your King?" Vegeta asked. She would have to do it. Otherwise he'd have a nice, good reason to blow her head off.  
  
Pan very daintily walked right up to her King, close enough that she would be able to poke him in the chest, looking him straight in the eye, possibly thinking 'you just don't know how much I want to kick you in the balls right now...' she stood still, defiant.  
  
"Please Pan, don't.."  
  
Pan, keeping eye contact with Vegeta, pulled herself into a bow (a curtsey when she's wearing pants?) saying very sugary and stickily-  
  
"Yes, your majesty," putting a lot of emphasis on the last two words. It was clear she held him in her highest regards of disgust.  
  
Vegeta gave an evil laugh. Not even killing other humans amused him as much as this one did.  
  
Jeff, frozen in place, though still trying to get Pan to move, was startled. 'Oh please don't kill us, please don't kill us, Gohan will make me eat my head...'  
  
"Maybe you should come and visit me sometime" Vegeta said and gave a cruel grin.  
  
Jeff blanched and had a quick, fervent glance between the two of them before tugging on Pan's arm.  
  
"We should really go" he said from between clenched teeth.  
  
Vegeta walked over to Jeff, sizing him up. 'Pathetic, weakling human.'  
  
"Hmph." and walked back past Pan.  
  
"You would fight well. I can teach you to fly," he said softly, just to her.  
  
She stood, confused, and those smouldering pools of his met hers once again before Pan allowed herself to be dragged away by Jeff. Vegeta didn't do anything to stop them.  
  
So THAT was her King.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Gohan was furious.  
  
"For your safety! He would have killed you Pan!" She hung her head, but something was biting her thoughts. The way he had...  
  
"But he didn't! I'm fine!" she paused. That was he strange thing. "He...he said...I might be able to fly. He said HE could fly, and then he showed me. Can you..fly dad?" Gohan didn't reply."You can FLY and you never told me?"  
  
Any respect Pan had at that very moment for her father faded. He didn't trust her.  
  
"No, Pan, look - its..." Gohan sighed. "I'm half saiyan."  
  
That stunned her. Her father was like..like King Vegeta! Did that mean her father was evil? And worse, if her father had Saiyan blood...then so did she!  
  
"I'm..part Saiyan. That sure come as a...How could I never have known?"  
  
Gohan sat down at the table.  
  
"We decided that it would be safer for you. If the other leaders of the ToR knew I was part Saiyan, well, guess what would happen."  
  
Pan nodded. Humans were like that. They judged before they knew. Most of them at the ToR were pretty nice, put their kindess wouldn't stretch that far.  
  
"So," she began, a little braver. "What else is there that I should know?"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Remeber, I'm out for helpful crtism, and I'm willing to rewrite stuff here to make it better or easier to understand. Tell me what you seriously think. But if you are going to flame (and I have my powerful fire extinguisher in handy), please don't just write 'this sucks' Give me a deep, detailed explanation of why you hate it so much. That way I can get better Epitaph Munku-JGSPTV ^_^ 


	3. Tail Untold

This chapter is a bit dull, mostly plot stuff. Tell me what you think. I'm not that sure if I'm happy with it *shrugs*

"He was the strongest in the universe?" Pan asked as she blocked a blow to her arm.

"Yeah. He fought incredibly. Just about beat Frieza. But he hadn't won. Namek was destroyed, with your Grandpa Goku on it." They stopped sparring and Pan put a comforting hand on her father's shoulder. Gohan smiled sadly at her and positioned her legs into a fighting stance.

"Let's try again." Pan was a good fighter, with a laser or a small blade, and she knew how to hit somewhere so it hurt, but all that seemed like nothing compared to what her father knew. He was a great martial artist, but since he hadn't been training, his power had dropped a little.

Pan knew that as great as a leader of ToR Gohan was, the other humans would outcast him if they found out he was a powerful, fighting Saiyan. Saiyans were the enemy. But Pan was part Saiyan. Did that mean she was supposed to be an enemy to herself? Eradicate anything in herself that was Saiyan-like? Things just became a whole lot more complicated.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta remained perched cross-legged in a tall pine tree, meditating. Well mostly thinking. He began to wonder why all the humans feared him so much. He was just one man, just one defeatable-by-an-army man, right?

But no. Vegeta smirked with his eyes closed. He was Saiyan, and he had the perfect, royal, first-class blood flowing through his veins. Though one thing still bothered him. Kakarott had achieved the level of Super Saiyan and it didn't matter how much training Vegeta did, he just wasn't able to turn SSJ. It infuriated hi to an even greater level, more than these weakling humans did; but then again, he shouldn't really need to be able to transform into a super Saiyan. He _was _the strongest being in the universe, right? He had nothing to fear. But it still plagued him that a third class human-like Saiyan had reached the next level when he could not. It was his birthright, to become the legendary!

Vegeta relaxed his tense muscles and opened his eyes. 'Perhaps I need something other than training to help me achieve my full potential' he thought. 'Maybe… something else…'

King Vegeta glanced down from his tree. It was that black haired brat and her friend. He found his mouth twisting in disgust, as though his tongue had detected some foul taste as he looked upon them. The girl was smiling, happy and carefree as she chased the boy around. 'It must be the same, stupid game again'. Vegeta growled and hovered above the branch he had been resting on. Perhaps a good kill would help relieve his mind. Wiping the brats' ridiculously happy faces off the planet would do him some good.

~##*##~~

"So what do you want for your birthday? C'mon Pan you must be able to think of _something_ that you want. Not something you need, or might be practical, or something you can just give to the ToR. Something for _you_, Pan."

"Nothing. No Jeff, don't give me that look (Jeff was giving her a look) I don't want anything, not anything at all. Don't I have everything I could ever need? Mum, Dad, Grandma, the ToR and you." Redness crept over Jeff's cheeks and he put a hand behind his head and scratched it.

"Uh, well Pan. I guess.." She smiled at him, making him blush further.

"Look, if you want to give me a good birthday present, let's do something nice together. We could go see a movie or you could take me to dinner."

Jeff grinned at her, a great idea in his mind, or at least he thought so. (No, not that you hentai's!)

"I'm sure Gohan would approve of this!"

"What?" Pan laughed and allowed herself to be pulled away by her boyfriend.

"But seriously. Pan-"

Her thoughts wondered and her smile faded and she looked up. Vegeta stopped in mid air, right near the top of the pine tree, sick of their 'happy little moments'. He felt as though Pan's eyes had found him out. She seemed to be looking right in his direction.

But Pan hadn't actually seen him.

"Jeff...What do you think it would be like to fly?"

"...-Uh?"

"Wouldn't it be great, to fly? I wonder what would it be like up there...What a present that would be, being able to fly. Wow." she said softly.

Jeff, thinking she had totally lost it (again, right?) groaned, as though she had said something that was supposed to be funny, then dragged her away.

Vegeta's acute Saiyan hearing picked up everything she had said. The general idea of her 'I wish I could fly'-ing. He stopped moving. Thoughts swung themselves into his mind, but Vegeta shook his head to clear them before heading towards his stolen spaceship.

____________________________

8 years later

_____________________________________________________________________________________

'I'm getting a lot better, Grandma, Grandpa. I wish you could see me. The other day I almost beat Mum when we were sparring! You should have seen it. And sometimes Dad just lets me win, he thinks I don't know, but I do. Pan sighed, still thinking.

'You would say I've grown a lot, and that I look a bit like you, Grandma. It's only a couple of months til my birthday now. I'll be 25! I'll start the Trials for ToR leadership soon - I'm looking forward to it. And yes, Grandma, I still have to work on Dad about Jeff. But Mom thinks we'll be getting married and starting a family any time now. Well, miss you. Goodnight.' 

Pan closed her eyes and paused for a moment, her hands clasped. She did this once a week, talk to her Grandma and Grandpa. Pan missed Chichi a lot since she had passed away a couple of years ago. Although she had never met her Grandpa Goku, Pan felt some kind of connection to him, a special place in her heart reserved for him. Chichi had told her so much about him before she had died once she found out Pan knew about her Saiyan heritage. She was sure they'd be happy together now.

"One day you'll be married to a wonderful young man just like my Goku and you'll have beautiful little children." Chichi'd use to say, her eyes far off, remembering when she was younger.

"Oh, Pan. You're getting more lovely looking every day.... I can see a bit of Goku in you. It makes me smile to see bits in you from us and Videl's family." That had made her smile with pride. She was like her legendary Grandpa Goku!

Pan missed her talks with Chichi. Her father had been a little distant for a while once she was gone, but now he seemed back to normal.

It was true, what she had thought-speaked to her grandparents. She was getting a whole lot stronger. Jeff hadn't been told she was part Saiyan yet. She would trust him with that secret later. He knew she trained and fought a lot though.

Pan got up from her bed and went to the kitchen. Her parents were out somewhere. A few years ago they would have attended nightly meeting for ToR, but things had quietened down a lot. People weren't even sure if King Vegeta was still on the planet or not. One thing was for sure, his tyranny had subsided. There weren't many killing rampages now. Maybe their King had decided they weren't worth the effort.

Still, little children were brought up knowing and fearing his name, because of what their parents had lived through. Pan still wasn't sure if that was right, to get them all worried about things like the King, at such a young age, but there wasn't much she could do.

Klnock. Klnock.

Pan grabbed her sandwich and went from the kitchen and opened the door on the side of the house. Bandits were still a problem in the area and she had been taught not to take too many risks.

"Bulma! What are you doing here?" Pan had not seen the old family friend for a few months now. Her hair had turned a duller bluish grey, and there were wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, but Bulma still held her beauty. It was hard to keep in mind that she was older than Chichi. She looked at least a third younger than what she really was.

"Are your parents here? I've just invented a new machine we can use for protecting the -"

"No, sorry. They went out for dinner. Would you still like to come in? We haven't talked for a while." Pan thought Bulma was alright, and while they weren't close, she felt she had some kind of duty to spend time with her for the rest of her family. And she was partly interested in this new gadget.

"Well, its what I've been working on for the last few months.." Bulma said as they sat down and continued explaining.

"You see, it..."

Pan inwardly sighed. Now she would have to listen to Bulma's lengthy descriptions of every purpose of all components in the mechanism. She would have rather invited Jeff over. The technologies made her a little bored... Pan and Jeff hadn't seen each other for a few days. He was already taking his Trials for ToR leadership. Hopefully they would get married soon after her birthday... Pan wondered... she had never gotten that gift for her birthday, that gift to be able to fly. Gohan would teach her, but she had never asked. It was as though...As though she had absently reserved that time with someone else. She remembered the King's offer, the way his breath had curled up her neck... As foolish as it would be, and the yelling she would get afterward, Pan felt a little niggling to go and find her King, maybe he wasn't far away from Earth after all. It might be that he was actually - 

"Pan." She looked up, startled Bulma sighed, dropping then pen she had been holding to point out some particular detail on the gadget's plans.

"You haven't really been listening, have you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No!" She said, perhaps a little too quickly. "I was just..Uh..." Bulma smiled kindly at her.

"Thanks for pretending. I'll come back another night, when your parents are here." Pan flushed, and felt a little rude, so she offered that Bulma stay the night.

"On, no. I would be a nuisance. And don't you worry, I have a heap of work I can be doing back at the labs." Bulma smiled once more and left, waving herself off. Pan heard the 'poof' of a capsule outside before returning to her room. She plonked on the bed and pulled the covers around her, not bothering to change. 

She would learn to fly, Pan decided by morning. She would learn to fly, by moonlight and without her parents knowing. 

She just didn't know why it had to be with Vegeta.


End file.
